Earth
Earth (Latin: Tellus) is the third planet orbiting the sun; home to humans and inhumans. It is one of the Nine Realms aligned by the cosmic nimbus, Yggdrasil. The various species of the Nine Realms refer to Earth as Midgard, while the alien races living beyond the realms call it Terra. History ''Iron Man ''To be added ''The Incredible Hulk ''To be added ''Iron Man 2 ''To be added ''Captain America: The First Avenger ''To be added ''Thor ''To be added ''The Avengers ''To be added ''Iron Man 3 ''To be added ''Thor: The Dark World ''To be added ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''To be added ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added ''Ant-Man ''To be added ''Captain America: Civil War ''To be added ''Doctor Strange ''To be added ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ''To be added ''Spider-Man: Homecoming ''To be added ''Thor: Ragnarok ''To be added ''Black Panther ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Ant-Man and the Wasp ''To be added ''Captain Marvel ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added ''Spider-Man: Far From Home ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''To be added ''Agent Carter ''To be added ''Daredevil ''To be added ''Jessica Jones ''To be added ''Luke Cage ''To be added ''Iron Fist ''To be added ''The Defenders ''To be added ''Inhumans ''To be added ''Tthe Punisher ''To be added ''Runaways ''To be added ''Cloak & Dagger ''To be added Inhabitants *Avengers *Nick Fury *Phil Coulson *Maria Hill *Peter Quill (abducted from Earth) *Wanda Maximoff *Pietro Maximoff (deceased) *Raina (deceased) *Peggy Carter *Hank Pym *Scott Lang *Bobbi Morse *Leo Fitz *Jemma Simmons *Melinda May *Glenn Talbot *Lance Hunter *Alphonso Mackenzie *Erik Selvig *Bucky Barnes *Hawley (whereabouts unknown) *Wolfgang von Strucker *Stephen Strange *Calvin Zabo *Pepper Potts *James Rhodes *Matthew Ellis *Brock Rumlow (deceased) *Billy Koenig *Sam Koenig *Christian Ward (deceased) *Arnim Zola (deceased) *Johann Schmidt (deceased) *Daniel Whitehall (deceased) *Eric Koenig (deceased) *Howard Stark (deceased) *Obadiah Stane (deceased) *Ho Yinsen (deceased) *Aldrich Killian (deceased) *Maya Hansen (deceased) *Jiaying (deceased) *Lincoln Campbell (deceased) Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (23 films) **''Iron Man'' (First appearance) **''The Incredible Hulk'' **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' **''Thor'' **''The Avengers'' **''Iron Man 3'' **''Thor: The Dark World'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **''Ant-Man'' **''Captain America: Civil War'' **''Doctor Strange'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' **''Thor: Ragnarok'' **''Black Panther'' **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' **''Captain Marvel'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' **''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (11 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Agent Carter'' **''Daredevil'' **''Jessica Jones'' **''Luke Cage'' **''Iron Fist'' **''The Defenders'' **''Inhumans'' **''The Punisher'' **''Runaways'' **''Cloak & Dagger'' Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Earth-Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_1.jpg Earth-Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_2.jpg Earth-Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_3.jpg See Also *Earth (disambiguation) Category:Iron Man culture Category:The Incredible Hulk culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Guardians of the Galaxy culture Category:Ant-Man culture Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Agent Carter culture Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) culture Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) culture Category:Thor culture Category:Doctor Strange culture Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming culture Category:Black Panther culture Category:Captain Marvel culture Category:Luke Cage (Netflix series) culture Category:Iron Fist (Netflix series) culture Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) culture Category:The Punisher (Netflix series) culture Category:Runaways (Hulu series) culture Category:Inhumans culture Category:Cloak and Dagger culture Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Nine Realms Category:Earth-199999